fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Just 0ne Day
Just 0ne Day is a movie by LegendaryIce, explaining the every day life of Prince Icing Johnathan Wray Eggerton the 4th. It explains his backstory, and his every day wacky life. It is a live action movie set to release in 2017 Script Shows Prince Icing Johnathan Wray Eggerton the 4th (Ice) standing on top of a very snowy mountain with a piano on top. He begins to play Moving to Mars on the piano, as it shows his snowy and icy surroundings and the begin credits. This goes on for 4 minutes, and then Ice grabs a penguin and slides down the mountain. After tumbling and getting his head stuck in the snow, he walks towards his cabin, but is having trouble walking through the snow. Ice: TREV!! TREV!!! Come here dude, I need help! A polarbear comes dashing towards Ice, and Ice mounts the polarbear. He then rides it to his cabin. Ice: Thanks bro, I knew I could count on you. Have we gotten any messages online? He looks at his computer screen, and checks his email. Ice: Nothing... nothing at all. I mean come on, what do you have to do to get a LITTLE BIT OF ATTENTION. I posted on Facebook, Twitter, Reddit, Instagram... I mean you name it. All I want is to be FOUND. Kinda ironic that king of the internet literally get's 0 attention. Trev lays down beside Ice looking dissapinted Ice: Hey now, it's alright dude. I'm sure they'll find us sometime... don't worry. In the meantime, I need to make the video. Just one day, in the life of me. Ice gets camera and begins recording his face Ice: Hello world. I am the last intelligent life form on planet earth unless you can prove me wrong! My name is Prince Icing Johnathan Wray Eggerton the 4th, and I live in James Ross, Antarctica. It's a cozy lil place right next to the tide of Antarctica, so it's easy to find. Ice picks up his camera and walks outside Ice: This is my cozy little cabin I built. I know it's not very big and not much at all, but it's something. So, if you see this cabin chillin in the middle of nowhere, knock on the door or leave a note in the mailbox containing your personal information. Ice goes back inside Ice: I plan on showing you just ONE day of my life, like what I do on a daily basis, and also giving you a tour of the beautiful land known as Antarctica. However, I feel as if it is appropriate to explain my backstory. Afterall, I think you should know a little bit about me before you try to rescue me. Basically, all I remember is what happened on that day... which was roughly 514 days ago. On this day I was re-awakened, I found myself breaking out of a melting ice chunk. I helped many others escape from their ice chunks, but they later died very soon. And now, I'm the only one left here. All I know is that I'm some sort of evolved human species.... and that's why I have blue skin. However I do not remember anything of my past life... and I hope to potentially find out how my past life was like. Now then, enough with me boring you with my talking, let's take the tour! Ice puts the camera on Trev's (the polarbears) back, and tells Trev to follow him as he walks. Ice: The first place I want to go is the Great Lakes of Ice. This contains my only friends, PENGUINS! Camera falls off of Trevs back Ice: Yeesh buddy! I was about to say that my only best friend is a polarbear, AKA you! Don't take it personally man. Puts camera back onto Trevs back Ice: Alright anyways, we're already here. Welcome to the Great Lakes of Ice. Let me introduce you to a few of my friends. This tall one over here is Luke, and this one always wears glasses so I call him NERD, but his REAL name is Indigo due to his blueish-purple stains, and this one over here is James. I come here to eat, and sometimes the penguins bring me food, which is always nice. There's always TONS of fish here, so hunger is my last issue. I brought my Fishing Pole here for a reason. Ice begins to fish, and catches a very large fish he has never seen before. Ice: HOLY COW! I've never seen a fish this big here, dang! It's as big as my shirt! It's beautiful looking too! Oh man, breakfast is going to be GOOOOOD today! This might be lunch and dinner aswell! Ice carries the fish home and begins boiling water over his fireplace. Ice: Ah, this is so relaxing. Just sitting on my couch relaxing, as I cook one of the biggest fish I've seen. Usually I like watching TV around this time. You might be surprised that some guy in Antarctica has all of this stuff a normal person would have. Yeah, I'm surprised I managed to make this stuff within a matter of days. But it was surprisingly simple making electricity, and connecting to satellites when you have no freetime. MORE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEGGOOOOOOOOON Category:Original Movies Category:Fan Fiction Category:Original Fan Fiction Category:Fan Films